


Dean and cas

by Theblackpaladin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theblackpaladin/pseuds/Theblackpaladin
Summary: Sam, Dean and CAS are hunting but CAS is also upset with Dean, but Dean makes up for it ; )





	1. Hunting

Sam and Dean had been hunting a witch in San Fransisco and tracked her down to an abandoned warehouse, Sam had gone to check the perimeter and Dean and CAS had gone inside to check the East wing of the facility where they would be staking out while Sam would sit in the Impala right outside the East wing for when the witch returned. (The West wing was uninhabitable and filled with toxic air along with fallen in roofs, collapsed walls and sunken in floors making it impossible for the witch to be hiding out on that side.)

Sam's POV  
As I checked the outside of the East wing of the warehouse I realised Dean and cas might not have been the wisest choice for a group considering how tense it felt whenever they were together, but it's probably too late to say anything right know because I'm almost finished here but...... Never mind I'm sure they'll be fine.

Dean's POV  
God what am I doing! Cas is probably still pissed about earlier! Considering he won't do anything alone talk to me. If all goes well tonight maybe we can work things out before it gets bad, "Dean?" Cas had brought Dean or of his thoughts Dean jumped as if startled and responded with "Yeah? What's up cas?!" " Forgive me if-" Dean had cut off cas " no man, look..... We should talk about yesterday." Cas gives a solom sigh but nodds his head in response.


	2. Love you harder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean fights and then he loves.

"I'm sorry." Was what Dean said "sorry?" "Yeah sorry, I'm sorry for not telling you about what happened to Gabriel." Dean said almost whispering " DEAN I HAD TO FIND OUT ALL ON MY OWN THAT MY BROTHER DIED!!!!" Cas practically screaming "I-" "AND ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS SORRY?!!" "Cas." "WHAT!" "I knew it would break your heart of I told you about Gabriel, you had lost enough! I-I just wanted you to be OK! Atleast for a little while! I'm Sorry!!" Dean yelled back to cas almost crying. It was quite for a while before Dean reached forward to touch cas's face "I'm so sorry." Dean said, more crying, but before it became a tear fest cas crashed his lips to Dean's, Dean is lightly taken back before he gives in. The kiss becomes more passionate and before they know it cas's tounge is in Dean's mouth and Dean was ripping off cas's clothes. Cas now shirtless turns Dean around and slams him into the wall face pressing against the cold wall "I accept your apology dean." Is all cas said before he pulled the back of Dean's jeans and boxers down just enough to expose his ass leaving the front of Dean's jeans and boxers tight on his dick, cas look around to make sure nobody was around and cas undid his zipper on his dreads pants and pulled out his dick before going into Dean fast and dry "ahhh! Aaaah!!!" Dean had cried out to the sudden action but recovered quickly, "are you alright?"cas was a little concerned "uhhh yeaaaaahhhh!" Cas started to move again. As he continued he had let out many software moans and groans, and Dean could barely keep quiet "CAS!! Ah~ I think I'm gonna cum! Ahhh~!!" Dean had gone off.

Cas and Dean had almost finished cleaning up,  
"I'm sorry cas, I should've told you" Dean said "Dean.. I understand. And I forgive you."cas replied trying to give a soft smile , but then heard sudden footsteps. HEELS, the witch was back.....


	3. The sorcerer?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It turns out that it isn't a witch, but someone much worse

As cas and Dean stood, there before them a woman.. lady sith? But the woman quickly turned into a man, he was skinny with an odd wordrobe "greetings! You may not know me? I am the trickster good of Asgard! Loki." Loki announced himself gleefully." We thought you were a witch." Dean said mockingly " well I'm much better than some scum!" Loki said quite offended "what do you want Loki?" Castiel asked with a stern voice,"what? Oh,*giggles* I hope I didn't interupt anything?!" Loki said" well I guess I can't have any fun no-" " where's Sam?! How come he didn't see you come in?" Dean said worried "well I wouldn't worry about him if I were you." Loki said sing song "I will reterate my question why are you here? You should be in Asgard." Cas sounding more annoyed than ever "well when Odin heard there was quite a few grand huntsmen here in Midgard he thought it to be the best to send me her to gather you. And take you to asgard, to help in a grand war of the realms."Loki finally answering castiel's question. Loki had been circling cas and Dean,"well ain't that nice, but I'ma go ahead and say no." Dean giving a wild smirk turned to leave with cas but Loki had popped Infront of them "well isn't it just darling to think that you have a choice! Well I can't blame you, Sam thought of the same in our incounter!" Loki proclaimed " where is Sam!" Dean yelled "see. For. Yourself." Loki took a step forward and suddenly the bifrost oppend and the had been taken away from earth.

 

All that was left behind was an insignia of the bifrost as it simmered from the intense power that was held in Asgard.


	4. Asgard?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wake up in Asgard

"*groans*." Dean had just woke up and he slowly comes to realization.... He isn't on earth anymore, he stumbled up and out of the large bed he was recently in and suddenly felt his head swell he walked around to the front of the bed and sat down, he had the biggest migraine, "Dammit, Cas?! Sam?! Sammy?!!" Dean called or for his Angel and brother but a servant maid responded instead "Sir Winchester? Is there a problem?" Answered the maid "yeah where is my brother and cas?" "Your brother is speaking with Oden about the war, but Castiel is not busy! Would you like me to retrieve him for you?" Asked the maid "yeah, that would be great." The maid nodded from behind the door and left for cas, it wasn't much later before cas came into Dean's room and closing the door behind himself he asked "Is something wrong?"castiel sounding worried "no, but I-I just*sigh* come here" Dean had pulled cas into his lap with Castiel straddling his hips keeping him still " hmm? Did you want something Dean?~" cas nuzzled Dean's nose and before he knew it Dean had I caught his lips kissing him sweetly, running his tounge along the bottom of Dean's lip asking for entrance which Dean obliged before a knock on the bedroom door startled them "Castiel? Dean? His Highness would like to speak with you!" It was Frigg Queen of asgard "um of course your magisty! On our way!" Castiel answered meekly due to Dean kissing him along his neck, "Alright." Frigg walked away. The boys straightened themselves out and headed for the center of the palace where Oden was.


End file.
